I Won't Lie Down
by Ricochet
Summary: Sub-Zero goes to seek a cure for him so he can be normal, but someone plans to stop him. Plus, what is Dark Kat's newest creation?


I WON'T LIE DOWN  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
EMAIL: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
  
The SWAT Kats, and Sub-Zero crept up to the hill that overlooked the  
complex to where Dark Kat's hideout was. Razor and T-Bone took out their  
binoculars to check out the place.   
"Are you sure this is it?," T-Bone asked.  
Sub-Zero nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive, T-Bone."   
After Scorpion had captured Rico, the SWAT Kats and Sub-Zero were  
determined to get her back.   
"Looks deserted to me," said Razor. "Maybe Dark Kat turned tail and left  
the place."  
"Maybe. Or he could have set a trap. Dad, let me go down there. I could  
sneak down there and you can come also for back up," Sub-Zero whispered.  
Razor glanced over at T-Bone's opinion. He knew T-Bone hated to be used  
just as *backup*. But to his surprise, T-Bone just shrugged.   
Razor sighed. "Okay, son. But be careful. Holler if you run into trouble. I  
don't need to lose you too."   
Sub-Zero nodded and then ran down the hill to the complex.  
******************************************************************  
  
After an extensive check through the complex, Sub-Zero noted that the  
place was abandoned. All of the hiding places were empty. With this mystery now  
into place, Sub-Zero walked back up the hill. His head low. He was so  
determined to get his mother back.  
"It's empty," he told the SWAT Kats, who were waiting eagerly for him.   
"What?!," both of the SWAT Kats spitted out. They couldn't believe it!  
Now where could have Dark Kat gone?  
Razor turned away from his comrades and walked a little away. He wanted to  
be to himself. He felt ashamed crying in front of them. He missed Rico, he was  
scared for her. He had no clue where she was and what Dark Kat was doing to  
her. She had gotten kidnaped by him before and when he found her, she was  
covered with bruises all over her body. This time, he feared Dark Kat might kill  
her for all of the trouble they had caused him. He looked over the other side of the  
hill at the lighted city.   
"Rico......," he sobbed, letting the tears run down his cheeks.   
  
T-Bone and Sub-Zero looked over at him and saw his ears dropped down real  
low. They both felt pain inside of them just as he was suffering. Sub-Zero shook  
his head and quietly approached his father. He felt soo bad being the way he was.   
He felt responsible for all of this. Sub-Zero put his hand around Razor's shoulder  
to comfort him. No words were spoken but they both knew what would have  
been said.   
"Dad...we'll find her," he said trying to comfort his dad and him both.   
"I-I hope..," Razor stammered.  
T-Bone saw this emotional scene between a father and his long lost son.   
"Look, buddy. Maybe we should head back and get some rest. We'll   
continue our search for her tomorrow morning," he said.   
Razor turned around to face him and then nodded. They walked back to  
the Turbokat and went back to the hangar.   
******************************************************************  
That morning around 2am, Dusty was laying down in his sister's bed since  
there was no room for him. He thought about all that had happened to him and it  
felt like some horrific nightmare that he wanted to wake up to. He felt soo  
responsible for everything and blamed it on him and no one else. He knew he  
could never get back his sister but he *would* get back his mother.   
But there was one thing that he had to do first. He must take away his  
allegiance to Dark Kat. He got up and put his mask back on. He quietly snuck out  
of the garage and made his way to the Megakat Biochemical Labs.   
******************************************************************  
When he reached the Biochemical Labs, he went up to the 13th floor where  
the anti-mutagen chemicals were that would help take away the chemical in his  
body that gave him his special powers. He flipped the light switch on in the room  
and saw 3 shelves full of bottles filled with different kinds of chemicals. He smiled  
and walked over to the shelves and started to look at each individual label.   
Suddenly the hallway that lead into the room was engulfed in flames by a  
huge explosion. Sub-Zero fell to the floor by the shockwave, many bottles of the  
chemicals fell to the floor and shattered. The door to the room blew away from his  
hinges; Sub-Zero ducked just in time as the door flew over his head. He looked up  
and saw a yellow cybernetic warrior standing there, flames all around him. He  
knew this was Cyrax.   
Cyrax stood there and then launched two spiked balls from a compartment  
on his chest. The spiked balls each clung to the door frame and exploded.   
Sub-Zero shielded his eyes from the blast.   
Cyrax then continued on, walking to Sub-Zero till he was about 10 feet  
away. "Death is the only way out," he said in his mechanical voice. "Sub-Zero,  
Dark Kat will be pleased." Then with only that, he flew out at Sub-Zero with a   
kick.   
Sub-Zero, slow to react, was kicked down to the ground. "Can we talk  
about this?," he asked playfully.   
Cyrax bent down and grabbed him by the shirt collar.   
"Guess not."   
Cyrax threw him to the ground. "Silence," Cyrax said and then raised his  
foot up to step on him.   
Sub-Zero rolled out of the way and got back up to his feet, there was so  
much fire in him. He wanted to get back at Dark Kat so bad.  
"Come on!" he challenged. Even though he was no match for Cyrax, he  
would try and try his best.   
Cyrax begin to kick a little, not really trying to distract Sub-Zero.   
Sub-Zero surprised by this, was unprepared for Cyrax's low quick kick to  
his leg. Sub-Zero dropped to his knees in pain, then Cyrax picked him up and  
threw him.   
Razor ran into the room. He became aware of Sub-Zero's disappearance  
and began to patrol the city looking for him. So when he heard the explosion in the  
labs, he stopped there. He saw Sub-Zero on the ground and Cyrax walking up to  
him. Razor glanced over at a table and took it, aiming it at Cyrax in the back.  
"Catch this!," he shouted and pushed the table with all of his might. The table  
rolled towards Cyrax.   
Somehow Cyrax was aware of this. He jumped high into the air, to avoid  
being hit, he did several twists in the air and then landed on the table. He turned  
his head real fast, and looked right at Razor. He jumped into the air, with a kick,  
but Razor dodged.   
Then Razor growled and hit Cyrax really hard. Cyrax flew into the wall,  
and slumped down. Razor jumped over to him. When Cyrax started to get up,  
Razor started to punch him really hard against the wall. "You cybernetic son of-..,"  
he said as he punched him.  
Cyrax ducked real quick and then turned around, he began to do the same  
to Razor. Razor fell to the ground. Cyrax then walked up to him. A net fired  
from his compartment.   
Sub-Zero looked up and saw it. "Razor, look out!," he shouted.  
Razor did and jumped out of the way.   
Then Sub-Zero growled and got up. He jumped over onto Cyrax's back  
and then flipped him over him. Cyrax flew through the air and hit a shelf full of  
chemicals, which landed into some pipes. The pipes combusted, and this caused a  
fire.   
The shelf that Cyrax had knocked over was the one that had the chemicals  
that he needed to be changed back to normal. He saw one last remaining bottle, he  
picked it up and turned his attention back to Cyrax.   
The chemicals were flammable and were forming a fire around Cyrax. He   
slowly got up and looked at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero looked back at him and then at  
the bottle in his hand. Even though this was his cure, he also knew that this would  
kill Cyrax.   
He tossed the bottle at his foe, the bottle broke and the contents spread  
over Cyrax. The fire caught on Cyrax and he was burned. He fell to the ground in  
smoke, dead.   
Razor got up and walked over to his son, he couldn't believe it. Sub-Zero  
had just risked his cure to kill Cyrax.   
They put out the fire and looked over at Cyrax. He was still on the ground  
motionless. A small compartment had slid back that was on his shoulder, it showed  
a dial with lighted blocks in it, every second, one of the lights would disappear and  
a beeping sound was being made.  
"Is that is what I think it is?," Razor asked, his eyes wide with fear.  
Sub-Zero nodded. "Let's get out of here!," he shouted and ran towards the  
elevator with Razor trailing.   
They got into the elevator and pressed the button which would take them  
to the first floor. As they reached the 5th, they heard a huge explosion from up  
above, and the elevator shook a little by this. Both Razor and Sub-Zero glanced  
over at each other.   
******************************************************************  
When they reached outside, Sub-Zero gloomily said, "Well, I guess I'm  
stuck like this."  
"Or just about ready to be cured," Razor stated and then grinned.   
Sub-Zero turned to him, confused.   
With glee, Razor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial with  
the chemical in it that Sub-Zero needed.   
His eyes lighted up for joy.  
"But how?" he asked as he took the vial from Razor, carefully holding it in  
his hands.  
"I just got it before I intruded on the attack," Razor smirked.   
Sub-Zero hugged him. His eyes were watering up. "Thanks, dad. You  
don't know what this means to me," he said.   
They both walked back to their hangar.  
******************************************************************  
Meanwhile, Dark Kat did become aware of Sub-Zero going to his dad, so  
wise as he was, he *did* move the hideout. He moved it to another abandoned  
military base but this was larger and it was located in a remote area of the  
MegaKat Desert. No one would ever come out there and that would make it even  
better for the project he was working on the time.   
He had Rico, captive, at another place where his guards were watching. He  
would keep her far away just in case the SWAT Kats got too smart and somehow  
found her whereabouts.   
Scorpion was basically the last person he had left in his clad. Rain had  
disappeared just one day and no one knew where he went. Even now, Scorpion  
was asking to leave, but Dark Kat didn't care. What he was making, had cost him   
several days work and would cost him about another year or 2. But he would win.  
Even if he had go down with it. This would be the last time the SWAT Kats  
would go against him in battle and he would make them wish that they didn't.   
Scorpion walked into the lab to where Dark Kat was, working on the  
machine.   
What he was creating, was beyond imagination or belief. The huge  
metalloid was about 9 feet tall in height and very largely built. His armor was  
made out of a very strong alloy which was very hard to penetrate. For artillery, he  
was armed with a large gun that was so powerful, if fully charged, could take out a  
small building. It could fry a kat in no time.   
Scorpion carefully walked up to Dark Kat.   
Dark Kat backed away from his creation and grinned at him. He pushed a  
button on the creature which made his eyes light up and stand up.  
Scorpion's eyes and jaws dropped by the horrific sight.  
"Scorpion, meet the Dark Trooper," Dark Kat said.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
